


soft red

by trixiechick



Series: Happy Household Club [29]
Category: Free!
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Rimming, Sex, Voyeurism, the only thing wrong about this is the place
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 04:25:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1805233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trixiechick/pseuds/trixiechick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin has good news, and a good idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	soft red

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by a lot of things, like comments to previous fics/me, [buttleronduty's](http://buttleronduty.tumblr.com/) [color meme](http://buttleronduty.tumblr.com/post/88362322324/some-stuff-from-that-color-meme-the-amount-of), and her [crop top post](http://buttleronduty.tumblr.com/post/88493534944/mufukkin-crop-tops-i-blame-onorobo-and).

Rin came home to find Makoto and Haru cuddled up next to the wall watching Makoto's phone. "I have great news! What are you watching?" He knelt down next to Makoto, looking at the screen. Both of them seemed mesmerized by what was on there... After a few moments, Rin could somewhat understand, but... " _What_ are you watching?"

Makoto sighed, like only Makoto could. "Nagisa... updated his fashion blog, you know? He... He was going around Shibuya, commenting on street fashion and talking to people he considered _stylish_ ," Makoto made a face, either because he didn't agree, or...

"That's just Nagisa's ass," Rin pointed out, actually pointing at the screen, which, indeed, appeared to be a video of Nagisa's ass bouncing around in a pair of tight, short denim shorts. At times, it was clear that he was wearing a crop top and knee-high socks, but the camera stayed fairly focused on Nagisa's ass.

"Rei was manning the camera," Haru explained flatly.

"That moron," Rin sighed. "And they actually put this on his site?! Doesn't that four-eyes know that there are perverts fapping to his lover's ass right now? ...Wait, why are you guys watching this?"

"We're not beating off," Makoto replied defensively. "It's just... you know, Nagisa makes money from his blog because of... views... and..."

"Nagisa does have a nice ass," Haru shrugged.

Rin frowned. Well, the video evidence was hard to dispute, but...! He peered at the screen. "Wait, what does his shirt say?"

"It's in English," Makoto shrugged.

Rin should have known better. "Look, put Nagisa's ass aside for a moment. Just. Set that aside." He took the phone from Makoto's hand and put it on the nearest box. Nagisa's voice was still chirping cheerfully from it, but at least they weren't looking at his ass anymore. "I've got good news! I was at your parents' house this afternoon for that delivery..."

"Oh, right, the dining room set! Did you check to make sure it was the right color? Because the last time, they sent the wrong red," Makoto sat up straighter.

"Yes, I checked, it's great, that's not the good news," Rin tried to push past that.

"You opened the boxes? Inspected each chair and the table?" Makoto pressed on.

"Yes, yes, _mom_ , you know your own mom was there, too, she helped, it's _good_ , it's the right one, _that's not the point_ , while I was waiting with your mom, she mentioned that she and your dad are going on a sex weekend to an onsen, so we can stay at the house for sexygoodtimes," Rin grinned, baring his teeth.

Haru sat up straighter.

Makoto paled. "I... I don't think my mom said those things," he objected weakly.

"It was what she meant. They're leaving Friday morning, and coming back late Sunday, she said, so for an _entire_ weekend, we've got a whole _house_ full of chairs and couches and your mom's cooking!" Rin beamed.

Haru smiled.

"I don't think she said even half of those things," Makoto continued weakly.

"Idiot!" Rin laughed as he bopped Makoto on the head. "Pay attention! We're going to have sex in your parents' bed this weekend!"

"No, we're not," Makoto shrank back.

"Yes, we are, your mom said it was ok," Rin rolled his eyes.

"See, again, _she did not_ , I mean, I don't dispute she's giving us free reign in the house, but..." Makoto began.

"It's ok, Makoto," Haru leaned in and hugged Makoto's arm. "We'll wash up afterward."

"H-Haru!" Makoto wailed.

Rin beamed.

  


* * *

  


Rin finished up the dishes, dried his hands, and went out to the living room. Makoto was stretched out on the sofa with his glasses on, reading something while Haru napped on his chest. Rin smirked, and shook his head.

"We have a whooooole house here, and he can't find anywhere else to nap but on you?" Rin sighed, as if Haru was being unreasonable.

Makoto looked up and gave him a smile that made everything worthwhile. "Well, I'm comfortable."

"Yes, you are," Rin licked his lips. He knelt down next to the sofa, and gently slipped Makoto's glasses off. Makoto raised an eyebrow as Rin put the glasses down on the coffee table. Rin next took away Makoto's reading material, and set that down next to his glasses. Makoto was smiling at him still, and that made Rin smile. 

"I guess the reading portion of the evening is done?" Makoto said in his sexiest voice, which he probably didn't even realize was sexy. 

"Yes, yes it is," Rin grinned, and he moved in to kiss Makoto. Softly at first, then nipping at Makoto's lips, and then deeper, more passionate. Makoto's chest rose and fell heavier, faster and Haru stirred on his chest, but he didn't wake up yet. Rin pulled Makoto's bottom lip with his teeth, then let it go, smirking. "I think it's time to give your parents' bed a test drive."

Makoto's eyes widened, and he chuckled, shaking his head. " _No_ , it's not."

"We're doing it in Makoto's parents' room now? Wait, I'm awake... don't start without me," Haru yawned.

"What is _with_ you two? _What_ is this obsession with my parents' room?" Makoto whined.

Rin ran his fingers through Makoto's hair, still grinning. "Oh, c'mon. We never got to do it there when we were kids. This is perfect!"

Haru rubbed his hand over Makoto's heart soothingly. It seemed Haru agreed with Rin.

Makoto sighed. "No, but you see, I _can't_ , that's just..."

"We'll change the sheets," Haru assured him.

"And we'll wash up," Rin nodded.

"They'll never know," Haru pulled at Makoto's shirt a bit.

"Don't you find it sexy? The forbidden..." Rin wiggled his eyebrows.

At least Makoto smiled at him again. "I thought this idea of yours was dead last night. You didn't even disagree with me when I set up the bed in my old room."

"Well, sure, for old time's sake," Rin smirked, and he kissed Makoto again with Haru watching. "Remember the first time we had sex in there? And your parents and your siblings were downstairs playing that board game?" Rin snickered.

"Oh, damn," Makoto's eyes fluttered closed as he remembered, his cheeks flushing. "I was so stressed out!"

Haru leaned up and kissed Makoto's throat. "That stress made you harder."

"Yeah, you came twice and you were still hard," Rin snickered. "And you had Haru's underwear in your mouth to keep you from yelling..."

"Oh, god," Makoto groaned.

"That was really hot. You got them all wet," Haru remembered, his eyes going unfocused.

Rin rolled his eyes at Haru. "It could be like that again! Only, no possibility of getting caught! All the excitement... none of the danger..." He rubbed Makoto's chest. Haru was rubbing, too.

Makoto had a nice, broad chest.

"I... I just _can't_ , guys, I mean... my parents..." Makoto struggled for words.

"They made you and your siblings there," Haru said calmly.

"Oh, god," Makoto moaned, his eyes closing and his body slumping.

"Haru!" Rin laughed.

"I can't do it, I can't... I just..." Makoto covered his face with his hands.

Rin and Haru looked at each other and then Rin got an idea. He grinned, and licked his lips, looking Haru over suggestively. Haru gave him a questioning look. "Ok, well... how do you feel about watching Haru and me fucking on your parents' bed?"

Makoto went still and quiet. After a moment, his fingers separated so Makoto could look at Rin in astonishment.

Haru leaned up. "His eyes are dilated! And..." Haru wiggled his hips. "Yeah, he's into it!"

"Oh, _god_..." Makoto exhaled.

Rin picked up Makoto's hand. He kissed the tips of Makoto's fingers, and then his fingers, and then his palm, and then his bit down gently on Makoto's wrist. "C'mon. Let's do it."

"Yes," Haru said, standing up. He took Makoto's other hand.

"Oh, damn..." Makoto let himself be drawn up. He didn't resist as they drew him toward the stairs, but he was shaking his head. He stopped before they got to the foot of the stairs, though. 

Rin gave him a tug and a smile, but Makoto shook his head. Rin's heart dropped.

"Lights, we gotta... turn off the..." Makoto looked over his shoulder.

Rin gave Makoto a push, and told Haru, "Take him upstairs." He went back and turned off the lights and the television, which he hadn't realized was on until he turned out the lights. He jogged up the stairs, getting to Makoto's parents' bedroom just as Haru got Makoto there.

"This is really happening," Makoto said mournfully.

"Oh, _fuck yeah_ ," Rin smirked. He rubbed Makoto's back gently, reassuringly... but digging his nails in as he went on. "So tell us now. Do you _really_ not want this to happen, or is this ok?"

Makoto looked at Rin, and then he looked at the bedroom... It was a simple room, with an ordinary, low bed and a dresser messy with Makoto's mother's cosmetics and photos of their family. There was a picture of Makoto with Haru and Rin from when they were in college. There was a low bench at the end of the bed and a small rug there. Makoto's father probably sat there to get dressed in the morning. Makoto looked at Rin again.

"Do you need the pillows?"

Rin and Haru looked at each other. "Nope," Rin answered.

"Ok, let's just toss those aside. I'll get the fresh sheets..." Makoto sighed, but he was committed.

This _was_ happening.

Haru and Rin tore the sheets off the bed as Makoto rummaged around getting fresh ones. Rin rolled up the old sheets up while Makoto and Haru made the bed together. Makoto was focused, intent. Rin licked his lips. They only put a bottom sheet on; nothing else was needed. When they were done, Haru went to Makoto and touched his face, leaning up to kiss him gently. Rin let them kiss. It was sweet, gentle, loving. Haru needed to get that out of his system.

Rin came up to them and scratched both of them on their sides. "Are you going to sit on the floor, or at the end of the bed...? Wanna take pictures?" Rin wiggled his eyebrows.

"There's going to be _no_ evidence this ever happened," he replied flatly. Makoto looked around the room, still touching Haru's face gently. Haru was reacting to the touches like a cat, so cute. Makoto sighed, and then he went out of the room. He was back before Haru or Rin could get worried that he was bailing on them, carrying the desk chair from his room. He set it down next to the bed firmly, and then he looked at them. He sat down, took a deep breath, and said shakily, "Well... showtime... I guess..."

Haru and Rin looked at each other and smirked. Haru reached out faster than Rin could and grabbed the end of Rin's shirt, pulling it up over his head. Rin went straight for Haru's pants, then. Haru pulled his own shirt off, and tossed it away. Haru was unabashedly naked, and Rin stayed bent over to nip at Haru's knees, at the inside of his thighs. Haru's cock was looking perky, and delicious, and Haru's hands were moving over Rin's back. Haru leaned over to kiss the back of Rin's neck, his shoulders. "Don't bite me," Haru warned Rin in a murmur.

Rin answered by grabbing Haru by the back of the knees and tossing him down onto the bed. He pulled the lube out of his pocket quickly, and then he moved down to bite Haru's hip, hard enough for Haru to really feel it.

"Ow," Haru complained softly, roughly grabbing Rin's hair.

Makoto groaned.

Rin wanted to see Makoto, see his face, see his pants, but Haru was taking charge, pulling his head up, kissing him roughly as he worked on Rin's pants. Rin helped him, because he sure as fuck wanted to be naked, too. Rin's pants fell to the ground and Makoto's heavy breathing was audible. Haru grabbed Rin's balls and rolled them in his hand. Rin groaned, and moved in to kiss and suck on Haru's neck.

"No marks," Haru complained weakly, running his fingernails up Rin's tummy. He twisted Rin's nipple nicely. Rin chuckled, and moved down to bite at Haru's nipple. "No marks!" Haru said more forcefully, and then he turned them over.

Makoto's chair moved to get a better view.

Rin smirked at Haru and grabbed his face, pulling him down for a brutal kiss. Haru was squirming around, and his dick kept knocking against Rin's. Makoto grunted. Rin tried to get a look at Makoto, but Haru moved down and started to lick Rin's cock like he was a damned cat at a bowl of milk. Rin sat up, grabbing Haru's head, caressing the shell of his ears. "More," he grunted.

"Patience," Haru scolded him.

"No, fuck patience," Rin groaned, pushing Haru back, trying to get him on his back again.

"No, I'm going to fuck you," Haru explained, moving his hand back to Rin's hole.

"Oh, god," Makoto moaned.

"You're getting Makoto all hot and bothered," Rin pouted.

Haru gave Makoto a heated look, and it made Rin's blood boil and rage. "Yeah, of course I am."

Rin pushed Haru down, kissing him, kissing his jaw, his earlobe, grabbing their cocks together. "Are you going to fuck me or do I have to do all the work?"

"Shut up," Haru complained. He popped the tube of lube. Makoto made a lot of noise moving around on his chair. Haru's fingers dug into Rin's side, and Rin moaned. Haru's other hand went to Rin's hole, his fingers now sloppily wet with lube.

"Shit," Rin groaned, closing his eyes and pushing down on Haru's fingers. Haru wasn't going fast enough! 

"Asshole," Haru rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, exactly, that's what it is," Rin laughed.

"Do my dick," Haru ordered petulantly.

"That's the idea," Rin licked his lips. He got the tube, though, and got some stuff on his fingers to stroke Haru's dick. He looked over at Makoto, and grinned. Makoto's eyes were wide and bright, he had one hand in his shirt, probably playing with his nipple, and one hand over his crotch, trying _not_ to play with his massive erection. He was stretched over the chair and his face was flushed and gorgeous. "Holy fuck," Rin exhaled, sticking his tongue out and catching Makoto's eyes.

"Whatever you say," Haru groaned, and he moved his hips around and positioned Rin's hips.

Rin pushed down as soon as he felt Haru's tip at his entrance. He took Haru's length in all at once, still watching Makoto watch them, watching the sweat bead up on Makoto's face, watching his hands...

Haru grunted as he thrust up into Rin and Rin threw his head back and laughed, and he thought for just a second about the beautiful children the Tachibanas made on this very bed, and then he started to roll his hips and ride Haru like he was the mechanical bull at the cheesy bar in the city. He grinned at Makoto who was just staring at Rin's gorgeous ass and Haru's cock moving in it when suddenly Rin was on his back and Haru was glaring at him.

" _I'm_ fucking _you_ ," Haru insisted, and then he proceeded to pound into Rin so Rin had no choice but to put his hands up over his head and close his eyes, and he thought about Makoto watching them, thought about Haru watching Makoto and trying harder because Makoto was watching and he wanted to laugh, but the pressure and the pleasure was building up, and he just...

He had no idea how long it lasted. Unfortunately, it lasted slightly longer for Haru than it did for him, but Haru was still spread over his chest when Makoto knocked his chair over as he ran out of the room.

Rin had to blink three times before he could process. "Hey," he knocked on Haru's head on his chest. 

Haru just grumbled and shifted his hips, which made Rin's hips groan. 

"Hey," Rin pinched Haru's side. "He's beating it. C'mon, he's beating off..." 

Haru lifted his head. " _Shit_..." Slowly, Haru pulled up and out, making a small slurping pop sound. Rin groaned at the vacuum created, but Haru already had a foot on the ground, and he wasn't going to lose.

They were shoving each other out of the way to get into the bathroom first when they heard Makoto groan. His cum hit the bathroom tiles so hard, it splashed a bit, and Makoto just stood over the tub, panting. His pants were at his ankles but he still had his shirt on. Rin and Haru came to him, each to one side, and touched him,

Rin grinned. "Damn, you came hard. Crap, you're not done, are you?"

Makoto's face was red with shame and embarrassment. "Why was that so good?" he asked, pleading.

Haru lifted Makoto's shorts a bit. "He came in his pants, too."

Makoto groaned.

Rin gently ran his fingers along the underside of Makoto's dick, which was practically throbbing with need. "It's just like that time we had sex in your bedroom here. You just really get off worrying about your family."

"Rin," Haru chastised, smiling.

"Oh, no," Makoto moaned.

Rin pulled up Makoto's shirt and took a taste of his nipples. Haru kneeled down behind Makoto. 

"Turn a little bit. Spread out your legs. Rin, you get the front," Haru commanded.

"Is he in charge?" Rin idly mused as Makoto moved as Haru directly. Makoto just moaned, so Rin went with it. He got to his knees, and swirled his tongue around Makoto's tip. He couldn't see what Haru was doing, but Makoto bent over, putting his hands on Rin's shoulders. "We got you, gorgeous," Rin assured him, and then he started to take in Makoto's length.

Makoto's fingers pressed into Rin's flesh, probably just as Haru's tongue was pressing into his entrance. Rin was a tiny bit rough, pressing his teeth, buffered by his lips, down gently. Makoto screamed. Rin's head swam, thinking that they could scream as loudly as they wanted, and how Makoto's screams bounced off the walls, and soon they'd have their own big bathroom, and their own pool, and Makoto was going to scream in each and every one of those rooms. Even the laundry room.

Makoto gasped and shook, and Rin's mouth was flooded. Makoto sagged to the floor as Rin pulled back, smacking his lips together as he swallowed it down. Before he could get it all, though, Haru grabbed him and kissed him roughly, licking at Rin's teeth, taking some of Makoto's cum. Haru's mouth tasted... but then Makoto groaned, and Haru and Rin looked at him.

His shirt was up over his nipples and his pants were still at his ankles, but he was in a crumpled heap, and his limp cock was spread out over his thigh, and he was _watching them_ , and Rin had to wrap his arms around Haru because he started to feel weak.

"What you two do to me..." Makoto sighed with a sexy smile.

"Us two? What about you?" Rin laughed.

Haru licked his lips.

Makoto squirmed a bit, and smiled drunkenly at them. "We... have to clean up..."

Rin shook his head, and traced his fingernails over Makoto's belly. "Not right now. We have time for some afterglow."

Haru put his head down right over Makoto's heart, and smiled. Makoto stroked Haru's hair, and sighed, his eyes slipping closed contentedly.

  


* * *

  


Rin found Makoto in his parents' bedroom, checking the floor. The room looked _pristinely_ like they had found it the night before, _before_ , and the sheet they had used was dry and folded perfectly in the drawer. "What are you doing?" Rin grinned. "Your parents will be here any minute. Haru's making them dinner."

"That's nice," Makoto checked under the bed. He looked up at Rin looking at him funnily, and he smiled crookedly. "I'm just... making sure... you know?"

"Want a blacklight?" Rin snickered.

Makoto sighed, clearly wishing that wasn't a joke.

"C'mon, they'll never guess," Rin poked Makoto.

Makoto looked miserable. "If they make some joke at dinner, I might die. I might actually die, Rin," he looked up at Rin desperately.

Rin pulled him up by the arm. It wasn't... _inconceivable_ that the Tachibanas would say something like _Hope you boys cleaned up after yourselves_ or something. They were the types who liked to tease. Makoto could be like that, too, but almost exclusively with Rin. He was _special_. "Don't worry, it won't come up. Probably. We'll cover for you." He winked at Makoto. "Anyway, they'll definitely know if they come home and we're in here cleaning up, so..."

Makoto groaned, but he let Rin pull him out to the hall. "You know, this really isn't fair. We can't do this in your mother's house. It'd be weird, because... stepfather. And now it's the same for Haru."

Rin made a face. Yeah, he'd rather die than touch the bed that gross old man got his mother pregnant in...

"Why is it just me?" Makoto sighed.

"Because you're the only one with a stable family," Rin laughed, kissing Makoto's hand. "Anyway... it was worth it, right?"

They got to the bottom step, and Makoto was looking at Rin with such heated, loving eyes... "Yeah... it was worth it..."

"We're home!" 

Makoto and Rin jumped as the Tachibanas came in through the front door. 

"Oh, good, you're still here, boys," Makoto's father smiled at them.

"How was the house?" Makoto's mother came in. She looked at her son and then Rin, and then she smirked. "You boys haven't been up to anything naughty, have you?"

Rin smiled bravely as Makoto turned to hack up a lung. He winked at Makoto's mother, and smiled. "Nothing naughtier than what you two have been up to," he cheerfully replied.

"Ooh," Makoto's mother laughed as his father thumped Makoto's back cheerfully.

Haru came out into the hall. "Dinner's in five minutes, so everyone should wash up," he commanded.

"He's certainly bossy," Makoto's mother winked at Rin.

"You have _no_ idea," he replied saucily.

"Rin!" Makoto wailed.

"Ah, Makoto was thinking naughty things!" his mother gasped, covering her mouth with her hands in mock horror.

Makoto covered his beet-red face with his hands as his father laughed, Rin tried _not_ to laugh, and Haru shook his head in dismay.

The mackerel might get cold at this rate.

  


* * *

  



End file.
